


take me back to the start

by ElasticElla



Series: the monster is time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Kira tries to stay away, Scott has a habit of always finding her- even when Scott can’t remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128428385115/even-when-kira-tries-to-stay-away-scott-has-a), a piece of the [scira reincarnation crying party](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/tagged/scira-reincarnation-crying-party), a verse with immortal!kira and reincarnating!scott

Even when Kira tries to stay away, Scott has a habit of always finding her- even when Scott can’t remember her. She just needs a few more decades away, to clear out her head, practice meditation again. (Somehow she still hasn’t gotten the hang of it, even with all the time in the world.)

Kira can’t help but feel selfish, her memory hasn’t faded over the years, and she can keenly recall her younger self falling apart at Scott’s deathbed, sure she’d face the rest of eternity alone. The rest of her friends would shortly die, her father already had, and her mother was out of tails and looking ill then.  _That_  Kira would be appalled at her now, throwing away time because she couldn’t see him die again, not so soon. (It didn’t matter that she was almost certain he’d come back, every time she feared he wouldn’t.)

Mason explained it to her after Noshiko’s funeral, the only friend left to see Scott’s first reincarnation. As long as the world needed peace and as long as Scott kept his true alpha spirit, even when he came back human, the cycle would continue. The last cycle would bring back the whole pack, but Mason wasn’t betting on world peace.

It’s easier when Scott remembers, when Kira only has to fill him in on recent events.

She hates having to decide when to tell an unknowing Scott about all the past lives and deaths, about the monsters that still hunt him.

(Last time she had waited too long, a witch had recognized her and guessing the child was Scott, tried to sacrifice him to the nemeton. Kira killed the witch before they could absorb the power, but the child was long past death.)

But even with a cloaking charm that a questionable warlock sold her, Scott still finds her in Paris, sitting outside at Natalie’s Cafe.

“Kira!” He exclaims running up to her and enveloping her in a hug. “I’m so glad to see you! I had no idea you were here.”

And Kira smiles, guilt sinking in her stomach, “Hey Scott, what do you remember?”

He beams, and she’s caught in his gaze. Every version of him has Melissa’s eyes, sometimes everything else is different and sometimes he looks just like his original self. He looks a lot like the first Scott this time, with some more freckles and slightly darker skin.

His face turns confused, “What do you mean? I thought you were in New York?”

And Kira intends to tell him, she does- she learned her lesson last time- but a waitress comes out and she can’t believe her eyes.

“Scott?!?”

“Surprise!” he says with a huge grin, jumping up to hug Allison.

“And you brought Kira too!” Allison says holding her arm out, and Kira hugs her, forcing her eyes dry, “It’s really great to see you Allison.”

“I thought you were studying in New York, the photography school,” Allison accuses. “Did you decide Paris would be more fun after all?”

And Kira can’t do it, she knows she should, but  _Allison’s_  here, alive somehow and  _happy_. She shrugs, squeezing Allison and Scott’s hands, “I did.”   

.

The three squish into Allison’s tiny apartment, a single room with a queen sized mattress in the corner.

“It’s not much,” Allison says, “but my favorite bakery is around the corner, and Danny and Isaac are living across the street.”

Kira chokes on nothing, and Scott’s wearing his concerned Alpha face, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she lies, she can’t ruin this so soon. The happiness they were all promised years and years ago. “I just,” she adds, searching her memory, “remember the time Coach caught Danny and Isaac in the locker room.”

Allison giggles, and Scott grins, “Coach couldn’t look at them without turning red for a week. He’d send them to run laps through the woods together, and he didn’t even realize for a week-”

“-they were totally fucking instead!” Allison finishes, slapping her knees.  

“Jackson spilled the beans on that one right?” Kira asks, pretty sure he wasn’t in England yet.

“Yup,” Scott answers, and Allison adds, “the jealous prat.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence, all sitting on Allison’s mattress as it’s the only furniture. Kira’s about to ask where her bow is, when Allison leans over to kiss Scott. It tugs her heart stings, low and hard, and she has to blink away tears. They’ve been apart for  _centuries_  and-

“Kira?” Allison asks, and she smiles, “Sorry, I’ve just been away too long.”

“Agreed,” she says, and Allison leans over to kiss her, and in a mess of tongues and noses and fingers, Scott joins too.

(She’ll tell them tomorrow. If everyone’s really back, this is the their happy ending.)


End file.
